Talk:Pearlescent
other pearlescents there is a debate about another wepon called the hx bitch bitch it has been found in legit (aparently) and modded forms. I know i have one that has 148 damage with a 12.5 fire rate which sucks and was found by my friend from crawmerax. if anybody else has any info on this gun like they got one please post. : To my knowledge, the "Bitch Bitch" is not a legitmate weapon. I would be seriously surprised if it was. My first experience with this weapon was here. The new Pearlescent weapons, each and every one of them have their own new and unique flavor text. "Smack 'em" is part of the original BL game pre everything let alone the new Knoxx DLC. I completely belive the weapon to be a hack. 23:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC)AVRakk3187 I am unsure if there can be modded weps on the 360, but i have a bitch bitch pearlescent - GT: GAYNOR54 All double names are modded but theyhave now started being found in game as the game ha had so many fed to it it now recognises them as mods because when people farm crawmerax the lag from the guns dropping after its alredy been killed can intergrate it too the save it is caused when one of the modds is onn the floor. GT: SadisticDreamer can anyone confirm that you can get Pearl weapons from weapon chests ??????????????Japsa 13:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) yes you can. i just got a Serpens in the armory from a Crimson Lance Chest (the big one). - SpAzTaRd 19:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I also got a pearlescent from a chest in the armory. Level 60 Tsunami in a Crimson Lance chest.Wanzer 07:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Typo??? Is it a typo that it says theyre dropped "sometimes by Lancers". Does that mean the cars or just lance soldiers?? Not sure what the original intent of "sometimes by Lancers" is, but I can definitely confirm that pearlescents can drop from lance soldiers. A 61 Badass Defender in Road's End dropped *two* pearlescents (Nemesis and Ironclad) for me last night. Killed Crawmerax twice and got nothing; killed a random lance and got 2 for 1. 23:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) double names All the guns with double names are hacked i found this out last night after being given 5 or 6 of them these are hex edited guns otherwise they would have proper names. Has anyone found the pearl eridian gun because I heard rumors of one....? : Double name weapons are modded. With the release of the next generation of Willtree, the weapon filter of Borderlands was quickly defeted and will allow certian weapons (weapons with legitimate parts, but not legitimate part configurations) to exist within the game that would not otherwise be created by the game itself. I would like to see the "Unforgiven Unforgiven" deleted from the Pearlescent list. I will not do anything without a second opinion though.AVRakk3187 13:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) The double names cant be modded becasue i found the Unforgiven Unforgiven by killing Crawmarex, and modded guns cant be made anymore, if a gun has any changes made to it, then the gun is illegable even if you use legitimate parts, so the unforgiven is a real gun. This also explains why Atlas has two pearlescent guns. : Please, do the research yourself. I have and this is what I've found. Gearbox Forums: General Knoxx Nano's Modding Codes. As I stated above, after Patch 1.30 was released, a new version of Willotree was released to allow continued use of modded weapons. At this point, the only mods that the filter catches are the ones that cannot exist in the game, such as rocket shooting pistols and viral shields, just to name a couple. It is likely that the Unforgiven Unforgiven you found was dropped by someone in your party to make it look like Crawmerax loot. The Unforgiven Unforgiven is not a legitimate weapon.AVRakk3187 17:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok now i feel like an idiot i thought it was legitimate, well thanks for clearing it up AVRakk : It wasn't my intent to make you feel like an "idiot" but I am sincerely glad I could help you better understand what I was trying to say! AVRakk3187 21:07, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, back in the day (version 1.0) you were able to "Craft" weapons (Not necessairly modded I'll explain why ina sec), you were able to open up your save files and adjust the "parts" for the weapons and basically give them parts from all different guns, ending in weapons that were "Masher-Defiler-Equalizer-etc...". (although they didnt have these super long names, just the final part in the name), which is why some people back then may have seen regular people shooting ridiculously fast and powerful versions of your guns. Me and a buddy of mine used to craft weapons on v1 and dupe them for others, crafted was completely random and time-consuming but the end result was a super high "legit-looking" weapon; I had a Masher-Defiler that did 2000x7 damage, 6 round, scoped, fast firing, and the game accepted it as a non-modded gun. When the next version came out, 2k corrected this and made it impossible to craft weapons, this is when people turned to "modding" and came up with pistols that fired 100's of clusterbomb rockets that could crash the game if fired too much. When version 1.3 came out, they corrected this problem and the game automatically removes any weapons that were crafted back in version 1.0 (removed any "legit-looking" weapons that had conflicts in parts), this is when I had lost all those crafted weapons I had made xD. Now adays there are no crafted weapons left (except those who crafted high value single named weapons) but modded weapons are still around because they bypass the games weapon generation, although there is considerably less of them since before v1.3. Kewlcrayon 22:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Drop locations, or what's not necessary to list While I feel it's fine to list Crawmerax as a possible source of pearlescent weapons, do we really need to list every single place somebody has found one? I'm pretty sure that any enemy has a chance to drop one, even though it's a very small chance. However, what I don't know (and haven't seen any information on) is if pearlescents drop outside of DLC3. Does anyone have (documented) evidence of this? Furiant 17:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Fraid it is impossible. Just like the vehicles, there is a whole new set of rules in DLC3, and It seems to be completely self-contained. Steel _ 17:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) See, that right there. "seems to be" - that means you're not certain. I'm the same way. I'm "pretty sure" they only drop in T-Bone Junction and beyond, but I can't say for sure. I do know they won't drop if you don't have the DLC installed, seeing as the weapon parts are coded into the DLC files and not patch 1.3.0, but I think there's a slight chance you could find them during the rest of the game, or even in Jakob's Cove. But right now all the people that farm for items are focusing on Crawmerax and the Armory, so we'll have to wait for any kind of results. Furiant 17:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It will be interesting to see. Considering the level cap is coded into the new DLC but reaches beyond, it seems logical to assume that a Pearlescent could drop anywhere. That said, with the level scaling issues that Borderlands is currently suffering from outside of General Knoxx... Would you really want one to drop? AVRakk3187 18:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) After Installing Secret Armory, I did about 30 New Haven Chest runs in order to get my guns up to the caliber I would need in order to finish it. I did them on a level 52 Hunter, (farmed Eridian Promontory for a few levels, but had a lot of trouble with the Lances for whatever reason), and I didn't find a single Pearlescent gun. I believe the only place it is possible outside of DLC3 would be The Underdome; whereas, it is the only other place that scales the enemies up to lvl 61. Now, I cannot confirm this but i believe its the only other logical location for them to drop. However, I don't think the drop rate would make it very likely to happen, even though it may be possible. - SpAzTaRd 19:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) My question, however, have any besides the ones listed on the Wiki Article been found, or is this all we're given for now.? (Obviously I don't mean the stats, I mean actual different weapons)Reginal 19:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) AVRakk: personally, I would LOVE to find a pearlescent early on in the game. I always enjoyed finding a weapon that so easily outclassed everything else for at least five levels, even if I'd have to retire it soon. SpAzTaRd: the New Haven chests were scaled down with the 1.3.0 patch, as reported by Gearbox. It's possible they did this to reduce the likelihood of getting a pearlescent too easily, supported by the fact that I've done a few Haven runs and still found several Legendaries. And I discounted The Underdome simply because of how the only weapon drops done there are by Moxxi herself. and Reginal: yeah, each manufacturer only has one pearlescent right now (except Atlas, but they're pricks anyway) Furiant 21:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Differences in Pearl-Named, White-Rare Pearl, and Pearlescent weaponry: To clarify the Pearl (Cyan) weapons, against the, Pearl (White Rare), and Pearl (Named) weapons. Yeah I know its confusing but heres the difference: #The latest addition to the game are the Pearlescent rare weapons (Cyan) which are the top of the top and available in v1.3 #Before Cyan Pearls, there were White Rares (Called Pearl back before v1.3) which are the result of a glitch when the game generates a white texted weapon with a rarity level above orange-rare. (Thanatos were White-Rare Pearl weps before 1.3 fixed this). These weapons appeared at the top of the weapon list because the game recognized their rarity level as the highest. #Now "Pearl-Named" weapons are much different than the others. Pearl-Named weapons are more like... collectables. They are pearl-plated guns (The actual 'guns' have Pearl plated on them to make them shiney and pearly white), they can be any rarity level of weapon, and are simply an attribute added to the guns. Back in v1.0 the pearl named weapons were the rarest find possible (and still very well mite be today), finding an orange rare with "Pearl" in its name was damned near impossible, although getting green and blue pearls was still a nice find, they are considerably more common than orange and purple "Pearl-Named". Now adays, people completely overlook the pearl-named's because... well, cyan pearls, whats the point of collecting pearl-named's if you can more easily find a super-legendary cyan named weapon? To this day (since I started borderlands on day 1 of release) I've only found 'one' orange pearl-named weapon, its an Chimera, pearl plated, looks all nice and shiney, and is much more valuable than other Chimeras of the same part quality. I've seen maybe 3-4 of these since version 1.3, one I remember being a shotgun that I completely overlooked because never use Roland and I let someone else pick it up, I never noticed it was a Orange-Pearl until I had let the other player come along and pick it up, where I then read the "So-and-So picked up ___ Pearl _____".. Kewlcrayon 22:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) How to tell if you gun is modded? Well i've been having trouble finding out what guns of mine are modded, a friends gave me a considerable ammount of peal guns and I dropped the ones with double prefixes because they are cirtainly modded but their are others that have really good dmg ect. that may be modded but is their any way of telling whats modded and whats not, Thanks! you can tell if a gun is modded if it does stuff that normally isn't possible. shooting 100 rockets in 1 second is never possible, especially from a pistol. if the gun shoots alot of bullet ( over 20.00 fire speed) it is modded. it also is if it shoots that much or less without having to reload. the only gun able to not need a reload is the brl hornet with dove attactment and the dove. or the chopper, but that is a different story. never ending mags, not needing to reload, and abilities of other guns makes a gun modded. a smg with a lot of damage but a small clip isn't a mag, but a smg that shoots over 9000 shots without reloading is. er i mean mod, not mag. an smg with a small clip and huge damage isn't a mod ---- * If Pearlescent or orange weapon names appear on each others' item cards, or appear twice (name in the prefix slot as well). * If it has a Twisted prefix and it's not an SMG. * If the projectile count is: (not exhaustive) ** x2 but not a pistol or an SMG (Double) ** x3 but not a Hyperion Butcher ** x4 but not The Chopper or an Anarchy SMG (Double Anarchy) ** x6 but not a Jakobs Skullmasher ** x7-12 but not a shotgun (x8 Sweeper, x7/x9 for most shotguns, x10/x12 Atlas Hydra, x11 Scattergun/Shredder, x12 Matador) ** x7 but not a revolver (Masher) ** x8 but not an Eridian Thunder Storm. * If its projectile has a trajectory but is not a Leviathan or Dahl Jackal or an Eridian weapon. * If it shoots rockets but is not a rocket launcher or a shotgun (Carnage). * If its dps is quite literally >9000. Yes, it is modded. --Nagamarky 18:26, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your input guys its helped me loads! Chances of getting Pearlescent weapons ok so Im playing the DLC3 and hunting craw 1 month or so. based on my experience Craw has the highest chance of getting Pearl weapons and gear than glitching the Knoxx armory. also chances of earning them is increased if you got Catalyst mod with +2 rare item find for Lillith and Survivor or Scavenger mod with +2 rare item find on Mordecai. I noticed that legendary drops (orange and yellow) are slightly increased and chances of getting pearl is increased if wearing this class mods. also I noticed that when wearing the rare item find class mod there is a small chance that Craw can drop pearl gears like 2 times in a row (yep I experienced this 2 times). however I noticed that when Craw drops a pearl weapon or gear the next time you kill it there is a high chance of him dropping craps like 1 or 2 yellow or orange item with crap stats or worst like best drop will be purple in single player and also happens in multi player (sometimes) even the number of players in game is 4. also I have a theory that 4 players in game will increase the chances of getting pearl gear when killing Craw cuz of the increased drop on orange and yellow items.